


A Little TLC

by dogtit



Series: Patreon Fics [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/pseuds/dogtit
Summary: “How long have you been watching?” Sombra asked dryly, hissing back a ‘fuck’ or seven as she shifted.“Long enough.” Widowmaker’s voice was almost carried away by the wind through the comlink. “You deserve to squirm a little.”--Sombra gets a booboo.





	A Little TLC

“Dunno if anyone’s listening in,” Sombra said aloud, her voice tight with pain, “but you should know I’m kind of a little, itsy, bitsy bit fucked up.” 

She let that sit for approximately five seconds, and as she heard the subtle  _click_  of Reaper’s com going off to respond, she snapped, “I mean literally, asshole. I’ve been  _shot_.“

Reaper growled a chuckle and Doomfist’s calm monotone somehow radiated displeasure. “Relay your location, Sombra. We will send an evacuation unit.” 

“No need.” Widowmaker’s cool voice cut through. “I can see her right now, and I have already completed my objectives with the mission. Permission to escort Sombra to evac?”

“Granted,” Doomfist said.

Reaper and Doomfist clicked off. Sombra pursed her lips a little, trying not to shift–pulse fire was easier to treat as it didn’t leave behind any bullets or debris in the wound, but it stung like a bitch and Tracer had left an entire pistol’s worth in her leg. Her tights were sticky with blood and her coat clung to her like a second skin from the sweat; clearly Miss Cavalry was still displeased over the whole stolen tech thing.

“How long have you been watching?” Sombra asked dryly, hissing back a ‘fuck’ or seven as she shifted. 

“Long enough.” Widowmaker’s voice was almost carried away by the wind through the comlink. “You deserve to squirm a little.” 

“Oh gee,  _thanks_ , Widow, you’re such a  _great_  friend.” 

“I try.” 

Silence bloomed again and Sombra let her head fall back against the cool metal of the dormant AC unit. She could at least count on Tracer’s stupid sense of honor not to double tap; then again, with Tracer busy with  _her_ and not running her cliche interference with Widowmaker, the planned assassination had gone off without a hitch, throwing yet another wrench into Overwatch 2.0′s flimsy plans and securing another chess piece for the complicated game of chess that Talon was setting up. 

Maybe, Sombra mused to herself, it was more like Jenga. Take one piece away the wrong way, and it all came tumbling down. 

She hear metal on stone, and then the slow saunter of her favorite spider. The woman herself rounded the corner a heartbeat later. Widowmaker didn’t have an expression that Sombra could read–not traditionally, at least–but her brows were pinched together just a centimeter closer than usual. She clicked her tongue as she knelt down by Sombra’s side, eyes scanning the wound. 

“You must have truly gotten under her skin this time,” Widowmaker said, bemused.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s all my fault,” Sombra rolled her eyes as her stomach clenched. “Would you shut up and help me?”

“That’s not very polite. Try again.”

“ _Seriously?_ ” 

Widowmaker’s lips finally curled, smug, like a cat about to catch a mangled canary in her fangs. 

“Fine!” Sombra huffed. “Please,  _Madame_ , stop rubbing it in and  _help me_?” 

“Not perfect,” Widowmaker said with a huff of laughter, “but it will do.” 

Sombra couldn’t stifle her gasp of pain when Widowmaker just scooped her up in her arms, bridal style. She swallowed hard and wrapped her arms around Widowmaker’s neck, heartbeat accelerated from their closeness and the bone-deep ache that protested even this careful, gentle movement. Widowmaker allowed it, and Sombra held her breath as she let her head rest against her clavicle. 

Widowmaker’s arms tightened to hold her closer. 

“So am I gonna get a kiss after you finish saving me?” Sombra batted her eyes. 

“No.”

“ _Aw!_ C’mon! _”  
_

Cool lips brushed against her brow, anyway.


End file.
